Byg Zham
A veteran of wars across two different worlds, Byg Zham has served as a part of the Warsong Clan since the rise of the Horde. He lives to fight, seemingly have no place outside of the battlefield. Appearance Massive even by Orcish standards, Byg Zham could almost be described as a wall of green muscle. His build is intimidating in its stature; not only does he tower over those around him, but he is heavily muscled, clearly incredibly strong. His lined features seem to be pulled into a permanent snarl, while his body is adorned with numerous scars of past conflicts that he wears like badges of pride. He has small, dark red eyes and black hair worn in a long mane. His armour serves as almost a testament to his loyalty and determination; he proudly not only wears the black and red of the Warsong clan, but he boldly displays their tabard on his chest. His pride in his heritage is further underscored by his weapon of choice, a traditional Warsong Howling Axe of the same design that has been used by the clan’s soldiers for decades. Personality Zham exists solely for battle; he literally lives to fight. All his life has been spent fighting in one war or another, and this is reflected in his nature. He constantly seeks out conflict, looking for any challenge that presents itself. While he is loyal to the Horde and specifically the Warsong Clan, his desire to serve them is mainly based on the fact that they provide him with a source of battle. Certainly his current guild affiliation is little more then a convenience, a source of new battles. As a result of his lust for battle, he is incredibly headstrong, prone to acting first and thinking about things later. He won’t hesitate to charge at a foe regardless of how dangerous they may seem; in fact, he relishes the opportunity to fight bigger and more dangerous opponents. He cares little for his own health or welfare; unfortunately, this also applies to the health and welfare of his comrades. His tendency to jump into the action has been known to leave his allies in trouble when he gets them into more trouble then it is worth. Zham seeks to become the strongest warrior on Axeroth, something he feels he can only achieve via constant battle. He reveres the memory of Grom Hellscream, who he feels was the greatest warrior who ever lived; similarly, he believes that Garrosh would make a better Warcheif then Thrall both because of the blood in his veins and the fact that Garrosh would not suffer the presence of humans. He despises Night Elves, chiefly because of the humiliating defeats they served the Warsongs during the third war. He likes chicken. History Born during the rise of the Horde, Byg Zham was literally bred for war. Magically aged to adulthood by the Warlocks of the Shadow Council, he eagerly awaited the chance to be unleashed on the humans of the alien world of Azeroth. Instead, he found himself trapped on Draenor along with the rest of the Warsongs following the defeat of the Horde. Like many of his fellows, he took part in constant warfare with his fellow Orcs, seeking outlets for his bloodlust. It was only after the reopening of the Dark Portal that he was finally able to face the humans on their own world. Even then, he didn’t find the victory he so eagerly sought. Instead, his clan were forced into hiding, fighting an ever-increasingly pointless guerrilla war against the human forces. Like many of his kinsmen, while he remained free from the internment camps he did feel the creeping lethargy bought on by the withdrawal of the demonic influence over the Orcs. The rise of the new Horde saw a renewal of his spirits; he and the rest of the Warsongs gladly fighting alongside their new Warcheif to liberate their brethren from their imprisonment. When Thrall called for the Horde to travel across the oceans, he gladly followed, knowing that there would be greater battles head. Kalimdor initially did not disappoint; besides battles against the native Qillboars and Centaurs of the land, they also found renewed conflict with the hated humans and a chance to avenge their past defeats. However, it was when the Warsongs travelled north to Ashenvale that things changed for Zham. The defeat the clan suffered at the hands of the Sentinels was demoralising and humiliating, and many jumped at the chance to redeem themselves. Zham was not one of those that again drank of Mannaroth’s blood; however, an event that would ironically save him. While initially content to be a part of the post-war Horde, events that unfolded soon drove him to seek renewed conflict. Thrall’s decision to leave the humans of Theramore be angered him; however, his brother Eynormus’ death at the hands of the Scourge enraged him. Feeling that the Horde’s armies had become too soft and inflexible, he set out on his own, determined to find his own way. This path saw him join forces with the Redrock Raiders, a freelance adventuring group. He liked the way they operated and saw them as a way to see the violence and battle that he so desired. Gladly joining them, he worked alongside them in numerous conflicts, eventually returning to his homeworld. It was there that he underwent some form of epiphany when he discovered that Hellscream’s son, Garrosh, had survived and become the leader of the remaining, uncorrupted Orcs of Draenor. Furthermore, when he discovered that Garrosh had become the leader of the Warsong clan and an advisor to Thrall, he was elated. To his mind, Garrosh represented an alternative to what he saw as Thall’s weak leadership, one that would lead the Horde to a new age of glory and conquest. Determined, he joined those forces under commanded by his new leader headed to Northrend. It was there that he hoped he would find the ultimate battle, the one that would see him become what he sought so eagerly; the greatest warrior to have ever lived. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Redrock Raiders Category:Articles by Darthfish